


Not Entirely Naive

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash, Language, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Not Entirely Naive<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Moonracer, Chromia, ensemble; past Ironhide/Chromia, Chromia/Firestar, one sided Moonracer/Chromia, implied Elita One/Arcee<br/>Summary: In which a femme wants more than she may ever get.<br/>Prompt: (G1) Moonracer/Chromia - "I know how to shoot!"<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: femslash, violence, language</p>
<p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Entirely Naive

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Not Entirely Naive  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Moonracer, Chromia, ensemble; past Ironhide/Chromia, Chromia/Firestar, one sided Moonracer/Chromia, implied Elita One/Arcee  
> Summary: In which a femme wants more than she may ever get.  
> Prompt: (G1) Moonracer/Chromia - "I know how to shoot!"  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: femslash, violence, language
> 
> 0000

To them and even the slagging Decepticons, she was only thought of as a naive little femme. She knew that she was more than that slagging projected image obviously, if only she could get them to see that.

If only she could get Chromia to see that about her too. 

And she knew that she was better than that, she was one of the best femmes around in their group.

She tried so hard to get the older femme's attention onto her and only her. But it seemed that she had only optics for Ironhide, when the mech had still been stationed on Cybertron with them.

When he was gone with the Prime and the rest of his crew, she thought that she had a chance to make her move and make Chromia hers for as long as she could. But then she nearly had to scrape her plans to make the older femme hers.

Dear fragging sweet smiling Firestar had somehow managed to get the attention of the older femme that she should have been giving to her instead and even take the spark that should be hers completely. 

Chromia was hers and no one was allowed to have her, if she couldn't have her for herself.

How the slag would she be able to make Chromia see past the naive cute little femme image that she slagging hated so much and how would she able to get Firestar away from Chromia.

Which made her wonder just how Arcee managed to get Elita's attention, when the head femme boss had once completely devoted herself to the Prime. How had she done it? How had she managed to catch Elita's attention?

How -

"Moonracer!"

Quickly realizing that she had been scowling, she schooled her features to a sweet smile when she found that Chromia was scowling in her direction while Elita and Arcee were on the other side of the room appearing to be watching some sort of data file. In the back of her processor, she wondered what the older femme could want with her other than appearing to finally acknowledge her constant presence.

"What is it, Chromia?"

"Come with me. I'm going to show you how to fire a weapon."

"But I already know how to fire a weapon and shoot the enemy.."

"None of your excuses, you are coming with me to learn how to shoot that thing you call a weapon."

Inwardly she was rather excited to be finally spending time with the other femme, no matter what the reason was. Even if it was only shooting a weapon, perhaps then she would be able to get Chromia to pay attention to her curves rather than her shooting or Firestar.

Though for the life of her spark, she couldn't figure out why Elita was giving her a sympathic look while Arcee continued to watch the data file in front of them. What did they know that she didn't?


End file.
